The Power Of A True Queen, Tara
by ZImStarwarsRules
Summary: Hey only my second fanfic! Few years after Tara was chosen as Queen. She and Ronin go out on crazy adventures, only after chapter 1. A bit of a romance. Rated T for violence. Ronin is shot by an arrow, Tara shows her true power to defend herself and her friends. A bit of OOC's sorry :)


**A/N : Hey readers! This is an idea I had of Queen Tara when she was younger…a few years after she was chosen for being the Queen of the forest. This is just my second fanfic so reviews should be good, bad or point out flaws or just be something ****you ****think should be added! Oh I own nothing except Nod's father! Now…read and enjoy!**

Queen Tara sat on a tree branch waiting for Ronin. The day was great for exploring! The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the frogs were croaking. She closed her eyes and listened to the forest life around her…ever since Tara became Queen, the forest felt a lot more alive somehow. She could hear the leaves falling, the stream flowing on the other end of the forest and she could even, if she listened closely, hear the flower seeds burst open and start to grow.

"Hey Tar…sorry I meant good afternoon your highness!" said Ronin trying to sound noble as he flew in with his humming bird and landed on the branch that Tara sat on.

"Ronin you really don't have to call me that! I might be Queen but I am still your friend, okay. Now, why are you so late Ron?! We agreed on two o' clock not four like now." Said Tara as she stood up looking at him dumbly. Her hair flowed in the little breeze. She still wore it loose and had it quite short, just reaching her shoulders.

Ronin chuckled to himself as he watched a patch of flowers grow where Tara had sat. It was in the perfect shape of the Queens bottom.

"Oh umm…" replied Ronin as he tried to remember why he was late. "I had to show the newbies were to stable their hummingbirds. Now Tar, I thought you wanted to explore that piece of land there!? Aren't we going anymore?"

"Of course Ron! There is a legend that in that forest is a seed. This seed's flower has an eternal lifespan! If we could get it…" said Tara excitedly before she broke off to look into the distance.

Ronin joined her gaze just in time to see a deer pas by…it was so magical for Ronin because this was the first time that he saw a deer. He heard Tara chuckle as she moved the plants, quietly as not to frighten the deer. The plants formed a bridge that leaded just about five feet above the deer's horned-head. The very excited Queen Tara started to walk over the bridge before Ronin suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? Come on we have to hurry before it walks away!" whispered Tara as she tried to release herself from the leafman's grip.

"I am not letting you go! It is dangerous, besides, I am going first!" replied Ronin as he slightly pushed the Queen aside and ran over the bridge and made an epic leap onto the deer's head. The deer shook from the sudden small being on its nose at started running away shaking its head viciously in attempt to get him off. The leafman clung to the antler as he got shook. In the distance he could clearly hear the Queen's laughter.

"Ronin!" The queen tried to say before once again being attacked by her laughter, "Don't you know that you have to be gentle on a deer!" yelled the Queen trying to keep the laughter in, but at the site of a tiny leafman on the antler of a deer being shacked wildly was a hilarious site. Especially because the deer was almost slow motion!

"_A little help would be nice!"_ Ronin yelled for help as he got shacked over and over and over again. He heard Tara's voice saying that she would help.

Tara concentrated as she stared at a tree…the wind started to blow and Tara waved her arms up and as she did so, the tree raised slowly as if it was standing up. The tree was groaning but eventually it was standing with its roots used like legs. She waved her hand in the direction of the deer and the tree started to walk into that direction with its long leg-like roots. She opened her hands as the tree's branches spreaded at the same time. She then waved her arm down and gently closed her hands. The tree did as the Queen and closed its branches gently over the deer. The deer stopped and Ronin jumped onto the tree. As he did the tree released the deer and started to make its slow journey back to Tara. When the tree reached them, Tara jumped onto a branch and went to inspect Ronin for injuries.

"Thanks Tar…you really saved my bu" Thanked the man Tara but was interrupted when a branch whipped his rear end. "What was that for!?"

"That was for making me worry and scaring away the deer." Answered Tara as she viciously poked at his belly.

Ronin just looked at her dumbly before he was pinched on the cheek. "And that?! Why do you always pinch my cheek?" asked Ronin clearly a bit confused.

"Your cheek is just pinch-able okay. Now let us find that seed!" said Tara as she pointed to the part of land where apparently a magical seed was hidden. The tree started to move in that direction.

They sat in silence for a while before Tara was whacked behind on the head with a branch. She looked at Ronin with anger.

"WHAT?" asked Ronin confused as he saw the Queen looking at him. She just shook her head.

They sat for another while before the Queen was whacked again.

"Okay that's it." Said Tara as she jumped onto Ronin and attacked him through tickling. The tree stopped moving in wait for its next command. The whole forest could hear the laughter of Ronin as he got attacked by a Queen. He tried to push off the woman but instead was wrapped up in vines as the Queen tickled his throat with small leaved branches.

"Um…your highness." Asked another leafman as he landed on the branch with elegance. "What are you two doing? Anyway you are needed in the delivery room again." Tara looked at him…then to Ronin. He and the other leafman could see what Tara was feeling…absolute disgust.

They flew home on Ronin's bird. The forest was so magical! All the life and nature! The hummingbird was always silent except the gentle buzz of its wings.

They landed and went on their way towards the delivery room just after Tarra was lectured to always have guards around her and to not tickle people so much. Ronin always chuckled at that comment.

As they were being escorted toward the delivery room, they were surprised as a group of leafmen, flowerpeople and Evirin, Nod's father, jumped up and yelled, "Happy five year anniversary Queen Tara!" She was absolutely surprized!

Tara tried to compose herself before she spoke, "Thank you all, but why don't you throw this anniversary over five more years. I am needed in the delivery room."

"We made that up your highness, so you would come here. We decided being Queen is a big job and five years is a good time!" said Evirin as he walked up to her with a very beautiful flower that she has never before seen. "This is from all of us. We found it in a field a few miles that way and we have never before seen this flower. It is said, that it will never die and chose to give it to you so you can decide if you want to make it your new dress as Queen!"

"That is so sweet! I have decided! Make my dress out of these petals. I would really appreciate it." Said Tara as she took the flower and investigated the beautiful petals.

"Tar, is this not that seed you spoke of?" asked Ronin Tara in a whisper. She just looked at him.

"Ron, does this look like a seed?" asked Tara also in a whisper as she dumbly looked at Ronin, then shook her head and giggled slightly. Evirin stood there, and then took the flower from Tara and went to the Queen's private dress maker.

Tara and Ronin headed towards her courters. She had a beautiful balcony overlooking her whole kingdom. As they sat there in silence, the emergency bells went off and they heard, "Your highness! The Boggins whole army are invaltrating our borders! It looks like an atta!" The guard reported in a hurry before he was shot. He fell over with the arrow going through his chest and out his back. Ronin jumped up and grabbed the guard before he was shot ones in the lower back and once in his arm. Tara jumped up as Ronin fell over with the guard.

"I NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" Yelled the Queen just before she jumped over the balcony to attack the one who shot Ronin. She landed on a branch and it bent down. She heard the branch creak and groan before it shot her back up into the air. The air wailed and screamed as it blew over her ears.

She flew through the air and landed on a flower which opened up and closed around her again to absorb most of the impact. She climbed out of the flower and saw a whole army of Bogins before her. She looked at two trees and concentrated. She thought like a tree and tried to feel like them. Her arms where in the air and she brought them down, fast. Just as the army advanced, the trees crushed them. There were screams and the creaks of the trees branches.

Tara waved her arms again and the trees lifted up. She then healed the broken branches with a snap of her fingers. Most of the Boggins were squashed and there was green goo where they were. The remaining Boggins stood there and readied there bows. As they did so, Tara waved her index finger in a spiral and the grass wrapped around their body's and vines fell from the trees and crushed their necks.

She stood there in shock… "I…I just killed living creatures!" thought Tara as her army finally arrived. They stood there in awe at the Queens power. It started to rain and the Leafmen took her back to her living courters. She fell fast asleep and dreamt about Ronin. She woke with a start and sat straight up.

"Ronin!"

She fell asleep again…

"Who did hit me with a branch anyway?"

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it! It is an idea that just came into my mind. Oh the new dress that was made from the petals of the flower is the dress that she wore in the movie. Please review XD point out flaws and give your opinion please. Oh I will only continue if the reviews are good and if I am asked to continue :P Well have a good day/night/year further and I hope to hear again from you guys!**

**Sorry that updates are sooo slowww…**

**ZImStarwarsRules**


End file.
